Kempy Bass
The Kempy Bass is a fish that can help you complete the Tiger Shark's mission"Kempy Kill" and Nessie's Mission "Duel of Legends" and is located very deep down. You can eat it with the Tiger Shark and up, but because of pressure damage, some sharks can't eat it. If you ignore the pressure damage and swim fast enough with a shark that shouldn't be able to reach the cave, Kempy will not even spawn. The Kempy Bass is famous for its rarity, and is even considered "mysterious" by the developers of the game, FGOL. Description The Kempy Bass is a (large or small) green-yellow fish with a human face. The face of the bass looks like the face of some man. It swims slowly, and if it tries to avoid your shark, it is too slow to swim away. Usually, it spawns in the Kempy Cave, but it can be found (very rarely) sometimes even outside of the cave around the Arctic Land Portal, in the Death Tunnel, near the upper west most are of the map, 30 meters above the Shawaii portal, and in the crab lair. The likelihood of finding a Kempy Bass in these locations is tripled when you play as the most high-end sharks, Nessie or Sharkjira (probably because of Nessie's mission). These locations are critical if you wish to complete Nessie's mission, "Duel Of Legends. (Kill 5 Kempy Bass)" If it spawns outside the cave it appears to be larger in size and slower. Location Kempy Bass are located in the Kempy Cave, deep down on the far right side of the map. They spawn in a room with a shell (only for the Megalodon) and a sunken item (Framed Picture of an Egg). When playing as a larger shark, it may be possible to get the Kempy Bass to spawn up to 5 or 6 times, probably because of Nessie's mission "Duel Of Legends." The entrance to of the Kempy Cave is surrounded by deadly enemies such as pink or green jellyfish, multiple Ultra Mines, 3-4 Mini Subs, an Enemy Sharkjira, an Enemy Moby Dick and sometimes an Enemy Big Daddy. Trivia * Kempy Bass only rarely spawns outside the cave. * When it does spawn outside the cave, it is often oversized. * The Kempy Bass, though, will sometimes spawn in the Arctic Portal area and appear oversized—bigger than a Robo Shark. * When getting a high survival time, go to the ruins with the portal to find a HUGE kempy bass! * The Kempy Cave has bookshelves, portraits, and even a television! * Kempy Bass are one of the two entities that do not respawn in one round, the second being the Giant Crab. * The Hammerhead Shark can get to the Kempy Cave, but the Kempy Bass will not spawn. Sometimes, though, it can spawn, as shown in one of the Hungry Shark Evolution Official Trailers. * The Kempy Bass will only spawn if you wait 3—4 minutes in the game. * When Kempy Bass is in range, the screen zooms out. * One of the developers of the game is referred to as "Kempy" in the credits. It is likely that Kempy Bass is named after the developer. * The owner of the secret lab is named Professor Kempstein; this is likely referring to the Kempy Bass itself or vice versa. * This is one of the only locations that automatically spawns enemies. The other is the Crab Lair. * The Kempy Bass can also sometimes spawn in the Arctic World. * Eating it may show the accolade "KEMPY BASS!!!!!" * There is an easter egg showing it on a tombstone in Hungry Shark World. ** There is a very rare prey in this game, presumably named as Kempy Foot, that sometimes spawns in Arctic Ocean. Its a fish yeti. * The Kempy Bass is British as the flag pole on its grave has a darkened British flag on it. Gallery Category:Prey Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Fish Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Edible Category:Underwater Category:Zero danger rating Category:Edible only by tiger shark and above Category:Kempy Bass Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Eating missions Category:Mission Category:Gem-yelding Category:Male